


Let’s hang out sometime

by Pidgeon_Widgeon



Series: Whumptober 2020 (Clone Wars) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Actually it’s mostly lineage fluff but ya know, Gen, This one is a bit more fluff but-, Whumptober 2020, fun whumpy stuff, i find it difficult to have to rate all these different things, i mean it is WHUMPtober, like half the prompts include torture, take that as you will, what do you expect, when it’s all just whump anyways
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27226438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pidgeon_Widgeon/pseuds/Pidgeon_Widgeon
Summary: Let’s begin with my whumptober participation!Prompt one: Waking up restrained.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Series: Whumptober 2020 (Clone Wars) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1987771
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Let’s hang out sometime

**Author's Note:**

> YO! So hahahahhaha
> 
> The entire reason I made an account here was to do whumptober but I didn’t actually start until a few days ago. Whoooops! 
> 
> And I didn’t want to wait until next year, but I will be posting all the prompts! (At some point) they won’t all be during the month, but they will exist! 
> 
> Buckle up for a wild ride! (It’s probably going to be mostly Obi-Wan stuff, but I will include others when the prompt inspires me so.)

Noise comes back in a blur, just as bad as the pain lancing up his arms. 

Obi-Wan blinked open his eyes to impossibly bright light, immediately shutting them, accidentally letting out a low noise. 

“Master Kenobi?” Ahsoka’s voice snaps him fully into consciousness. Struggling against the harsh light, Obi-Wan looks around the small cell they’re in. 

Oh. That’s right. He and Ahsoka had both been on leave after being injured in the most recent campaign. Anakin had gone back to the front, and Obi-Wan had taken his grandpadawan on a simple mission once they recovered but still forbidden from the war effort.

Or, it was supposed to be simple. A political mission, negotiations, like the missions he used to have, before the war. Only to reveal a rebel group hidden in the government who only wanted to fight for their ideals. 

They’d been captured after their speeder exploded on their way back to the capital after a tour of the city. 

And judging by the pressure on his shoulders, which were screaming in pain, he was now dangling from his wrists in a dank cell. 

No, scratch that, this was exactly like the missions he used to take. 

“Master Obi-Wan?” The voice comes again, and Obi-Wan suppresses a chuckle. He secretly loved it when she called him that. It made him feel more like her family. 

“I’m here, young one, but... where are you?” Ahsoka wasn’t anywhere in his peripheral vision, nor when he turned his head. 

“Look up.” Obi-Wan complied, glancing up. The first thing he saw was two pipes, which he was chained to. Then the two pipes next to him, where Ahsoka was perched. She had pulled herself up and braced her feet on the inside of the pipes to release some of the pressure on her arms. Her montrals were dangling towards the ground. “Hello, Master.” 

“Hello, grandpadawan. What are you doing up there?” He chuckled. 

“Just... waiting for you to wake up. Do you think we’ll be rescued anytime soon?” 

“Unfortunately, Ahsoka, Anakin is out on a campaign, and it might be a few days before he can come for us. I’d suppose an escape is a better idea. Why don’t you stay up there. I might have an idea.” 

He’d done this once before, as a Padawan. Been dangled from the ceiling, and he’d taken a nasty hit to the side, and firmly dislocated his shoulder. The next thing he knew his hand had popped free of the restraint. 

His clumsy Padawan self had grabbed the captor’s hair and tossed him backwards, allowing himself to get free. 

Obi-Wan assessed the chains as Ahsoka shifted, changing her position to relieve the pressure on her own arms. They were looser, which luckily meant he’d not have to hurt himself as much. 

He grimaced. This wasn’t going to be pleasant. “Ahsoka, close your eyes.” The Padawan complied, still not knowing what he was about to do. 

CRACK! 

A pause, and a quick breath. 

CRACK! 

A light thump. 

Heavier breaths. 

Ahsoka had wrenched her eyes open at the first crack. She looked horrified. “Master, why would you-?” 

“Well, I needed to escape, young one, and I figured that was my best shot at the moment.” Obi-Wan grimaced. 

“Do... do I have to....?”

“Oh, no, Ahsoka. I can get you free once I reclaim our lightsabers. Although, could you be a dear and do me a favor?” 

“‘Course. What do you need?” Ahsoka said, slowly lowering herself back to a hanging position. 

“Stay here. I’ll be back momentarily.” 

“Not like I have much of a choice!” Ahsoka groaned as he left, then rolled her head across her shoulders. She’d gone dizzy from the blood rushing to her head. 

————

Only a few minutes later, she heard several loud shouts and the telltale him of a lightsaber. 

Obi-Wan burst through the door, his lightsaber grasped in practically limp arms. But he managed to gather enough strength to cut Ahsoka free. 

She gracefully landed on the ground, and called her lightsabers from where they rested on Master Obi-Wan’s belt. “Thanks. Where’s our ship?” 

“East wing. Let’s move.” Was the response, and then they were off. 

She took the lead, deflecting blaster bolts and cutting through doors. She could tell Obi-Wan was in a lot of pain from his shoulders. Finally, they reached the hangar bay where the twilight was sitting right in the center. 

“Perfect.” Ahsoka smirked, before they took off towards the ship. The ramp opened as they approached. 

Then the blaster bolts struck the area all around them. A group of the insurgents had gotten there. 

“Oh, this is fun!” Obi-Wan commented sarcastically. 

“I’ll defend our backs!” Ahsoka yelled over the sounds of blaster fire. Obi-Wan nodded and ran to the front of the ship. Ahsoka could already feel the ship lifting into the air behind her. She backflipped onto the ramp and smugly saluted at the rebels. 

Her moment of fun distracted her. A stray blaster bolt hit her in the leg and she yelped, drawing back into the safety of the ship. The doors closed, She could feel it taking off smoothly, then the familiar jolt of entering hyperspace.

“Ship’s on autopilot. We’ll arrive at Coruscant tomorrow. Oh dear, Ahsoka! Are you all right?” Obi-Wan crouched next to her, lifting a shaky hand to examine the blaster burn. 

“I’m fine, I’m fine. I’m more worried about you at the moment.” Ahsoka said, firmly grasping his hand and glancing at his shoulders. “How did you know how to do that?” 

“Oh, I had ended up in a similar situation during my time as a padawan. I... um.... accidentally figured out a way to escape. I forgot how annoying it could feel.” He grimaced, trying to pull up a smile for her, and Ahsoka’s heart warmed. 

“I can imagine. Here, rest against the wall.” Ignoring the burning in her leg, she helped him lean against the wall, then shakily stood up. 

Leaning closer, she put her hands on both his shoulders. “Well, the ship doesn’t have much in the way of medical supplies, but.....” 

CRACK! 

Obi-Wan yelped in surprise and pain as Ahsoka snapped both his arms back into place. 

“Ow.” He finally panted, breathless. “Wasn’t expecting that.” 

“Skyguy told me that it’s easiest to just get things over with.” Ahsoka explained, smirking. 

“Well, I’ll have to thank Anakin when we get back. That feels much better, thank you Padawan.” 

He gestured, and Ahsoka curled up next to him. “Now, let me see what I can do about that blaster burn, young one...” 

————

“I’m home!” Anakin loudly announced, then immediately shushed down. Nobody was there. Confusedly, he glanced around. Maybe they were in Ahsoka’s Padawan dorm. He didn’t know why though, maybe they were organizing. Right as he turned to leave, he heard voices coming close to the door. 

“Come, Ahsoka, no need to stay by yourself while Anakin’s gone. Besides, I’m sure Master Che would have our hides-“ 

Then the door opened, and Anakin got a glimpse of them. The original excitement quickly turned to surprise. 

“What happened to you two?” Anakin said, although after seeing they hadn’t been too badly injured, there was a chuckle in his voice. 

Ahsoka’s calf was bandaged, and she was on crutches. Obi-Wan’s arms were both in slings. 

“Well..... we might’ve gone on a mission by ourselves..” Ahsoka giggled, staggering forward to wrap her arms around her master. 

“Which promptly went wrong.” Obi-Wan added when Anakin drew him into the hug too. Then Anakin yanked them both down into the sofa, and they both cried out in protest. 

“I’m keeping you both here until you’re better, I don’t want you to get any more injured in the three days I’m gone.” 

“Masterrrrr.......” 

“Anakin......” 

When the disaster trio didn’t show up for their next council briefing, Master Koon was sent to check on them, and discovered all three of them fast asleep, curled up together like a group of younglings. 

“I’ll say they’re busy.” He chuckled, turning off the lights and closing the door behind him.

**Author's Note:**

> Ummm..... so here. 
> 
> Me: (pretends I know how it works to dislocate your shoulders. I think I saw someone do this on the to get out of a dungeon?!? Idk? 
> 
> Critiques and suggestions and all that are always welcome!


End file.
